


Secret Date Manager

by XiariaDragneel



Series: Love in the Dorm [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Manager hyung said gay right and love wins, a rice grain of Hyunsung, minchan, prompt, soft, they love their members to bits but they just want some alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiariaDragneel/pseuds/XiariaDragneel
Summary: Chan, staring at Minho: The stars sure are pretty tonight.Minho, staring at Chan: Yeah, yeah they are.Chan:Minho:Skz Manager: Are you guys done with your "secret date"? We gotta leave soon.orMinho and Chan just want some alone time





	Secret Date Manager

It was summer, but the air was super chilly that particular evening giving the two idols a perfect excuse to cuddle next to each other even closer, though the probably would have done it. They weren't doing anything special, just sitting and watching the stars, but just being alone together like this, they wouldn't exchange for thing.

Watching the star. That's what they were supposedly doing but...

"The stars sure are pretty tonight." Chan said slipping his hands into the dancers, eyes focused on Minho's big bright orbs rather then the actual sky. "Yeah...they are." he replied gaze also fixed on the older starry eyes. The glow basically tugging them towards each like a gravitational pull and before they knew it, they were already inches apart feeling each other hot breathes on their faces, forehands pressed to each lovely. 

Chan pulled his hand away only to slowly caress the youngest face, his automatically melting into the touch, eyes fluttering close. Chance continue the action a while, then gently hooked his fingers under Minho's chin ready to connect their lips—

"SLURRRP"

"Are you guys done with your... 'secret date' we gotta leave soon."

Almost. Their lips literally touched just for a second. But alas they pulled away, both letting out a sigh as they turned their attention to the man a few feat away currently leaning against the group van and slurping on his practically already finished fast food drink. 

"we're busy." Chan said, trying to focus on Minho and Minho only but the dancer was now currently trying to stifle back a laugh at his leader, and boyfriend's, pouty expression. 

"I know your busy we're still on schedule, but you two wanted to stop to eat aka act all lovey dovey." The man, who also happened to be their manager said before taking another useless sip of his cup. "Come on hyung just five more minutes?" Minho spoke up this time trying to seem as cute as possible.

"You said that 5 minutes ago, we're probably late already, I'm already risking enough keeping your secret from practically the world, like I get your in love and all, and your both young and your hormones are probably acting up—"

"FINE! we're coming, we're coming—" Chan said shooting up off the ground, deciding he'd rather not hear the rest of Mr. Jung's pending lecture, dusting himself off he then offered his hand to Minho who gladly took it and stood, but his hands remained in Chan's as they both walked over to van, the manager shooting them a look that almost said "kids" before rounding the vehicle and entering waiting for the two idols to get in.

Both jumping in the very back, Chan immediately made himself comfortable by placing his head on Minho's lap, the pout still plastered on his lips, he closed his eyes trying to focused on Minho's presence trying to ignore the fact that were in a moving vehicle and that we're alone fir their manager was in the van as well.

Minho chuckled at the older behavior, running a gentle hand through his hair. Sure Chan's misery was amusing to him, but he also felt sorry, they've been extra busy these days and The Australian was probably both dead tired and touched starved.

It's probably obvious by now. Yup Stray Kids Leader Bang Chan was dating his fellow member and main dancer Lee Minho. Today would mark officially 4 months now. But the thing was .....it was completely secret. No one knew, none of the members nothing.

Well... except for Manager Jung of course, but was entirely by accident. About a month and a half ago, Minho and Chan stayed back in the practice after the rest members left. Long story short, one if their main manager, Mr. Jung came looking for them and instead of meeting them working on choreography/music stuff, he walked in on them as Mr. Jung likes to overly dramatically put it, 'sucking face against JYP's organic mirrors.' or whatever that last part means.

After re-entering the room, after exiting from shock and gathering himself outside the door, Both flustered and disheveled males got an ear full from Mr. Jung. Stray kids where not only still on dating ban, but dating with in the group was a big no-no even when the dating ban is lifted. So along as they were band mates they couldn’t be anything more.

Well not to the public and company eye at least.

But alas Mr. Jung decided to keep their secret but again scolded them for being so careless. "Making out in the public practice room, WHICH you left unlock."

He also questioned why they didn't tell any of the members to which the two just gave an unsure look, explaining that they weren't really sure they wanted too yet, they didn't really have a reason just wanted to keep their relationship to themselves .....for now.

……………………….

Sometimes Chan just wanted to give in and tell them though.

The members at least. Maybe that way he'd get to spend more time with the Main Dancer. 

They had already stopped by the company had a small meeting with the creative directors for their next comeback, then Jung dropped them back at the dorms. 

Chan was currently washing up in bathroom, the other's having washed up already and probably already dosing off, well except Minho of course he didn't know where he went off too, mostly likely the other bathroom since he needed to wash up too. But what he did know was he'd give anything just to cuddle with the other and fall asleep. But it's not like they even slept in the same room much less the whole room.

Even in normal setting they had to keep their distance with each other.

Before they started catching feeling for each their relationship was to be the described as perfectly normal. 

They were close. But not that close. Minho had always seemed the closest to Jisung.

They were both touchy and cuddly with the members in font of fans and members. But Just not with each other. It would be suspicious if t they both just suddenly started acting all clingy and cuddly to each other, so they tried to keep a normal distance.

After they started dating they both development the habit of just randomly staring at each other, whether they were next to each other or even on opposite sides of the room, their eyes always seemed time each other, filled with nothing but love and lounging, as if they don't see each other every day.

It was something they had to work really hard on not doing especially during lives. That's also a big reason as to why Minho has never guessed on Chan's room. Just being in a group live and trying not to look at each was hard enough But both of them in a room alone force to focus on nothing but each other? The whole live will probably be an hour of them almost kissing on camera and trying to awkwardly play it off by playing Ed Sheeran.

Chan sighed as washed his toothbrush off and placed it back in cup at the sink.

There was suddenly two soft knocks at the door and Chan turned on his heals to answer it. There was another knock as he neared the door "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said grabbing the door knob " Jisung did you forget your wallet in here again—"

as he opened the door a weight ran into his frame, the door closing with a click and before he knew it he was back up against the sink counter, Minho's lips on his. It was slow until Chan got over his shock of the situation and completely melted into the kiss, pulling the dancer closer while he tangled his finger in his hair. Minho kissed even deeper, his tongue already in Chan mouth, dominating the older. Chan propped himself up into the counter, their lips staying connected, Minho immediately finding his way between leader's legs, one hand massaging his pale thigh and the other tangled in his slightly wet and curly locks. Chan grip on Minho's waists tightening as the younger’s kisses turned hungry followed by stifled moans and heavy breathing, the heat between them growing but even in the mist of all this Chan couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss.

Between the two Chan was definitely the most obvious and outwardly needy one. Minho on the outer hand would act like they distance didn't phase him and would just laugh at Chan when he was being pouty, when he couldn’t kiss or cuddle his boyfriend, but Chan knew he was just touched starved as well, he just didn't like to show it.

"Why— are you laughing." Minho pulled back, his breathing uneven as he look up at Chan who grinned as he played with the hair behind Minho's neck. "nothing.. it's just you act like you don't miss me and then you do stuff like 'this'" the older chuckled. 

Minho look at him mischievously "I see you everyday I can't exactly miss you—" he was cut off as Chan connected their lips yet again but softly, their steady rhythm soon ending as Chan pulled away only stopping inches away

"I mean you miss me like 'this.' he said softly as Minho's eyes fluttered open staring right into his. The dancer gave a surrendering sigh as he dropped his head and buried it in the order’s clothed chest, and wrapping his arms around him like a teddy, breathing a sigh of content. 

Chan to chuckled lightly again after placing a chaste kiss atop the dancer's head and placing his chin on his hair. wrapping his arms around the younger completely embracing him.

He knew Minho was giving up his mischievous tough guy act for now, he enjoyed and missed being like this as much as Chan did but he just wouldn't say it, but Chan knew.

"Maybe we should tell them?" Chan suggested after a while. Minho didn't reply, just sigh melting more into Chan's arms. He was always like this every time Chan brought it up so Chan didn't push it.

The two remained silent, content just being in each others arms till the silence was sliced by a knock at the door. "uh Channie hyung is my wallet in there?" it was Jisung.

A soft sigh escaped both idol's mouths as they eventually but unwilling pulled apart. They stared at each other a few seconds, gaze filled with nothing but love and lounging. 

"Good Night Channie." Minho whispered after pecking Chan's lips one more time, the older placing a kiss on the other's forehead with a gentle smile.

"Good Night Kitten—"

"Channie hyung did you find my wallet!?!"

............

If Stray Kids weren't as busy before, they were sure as heck busy now. They've been super busy the entire week imfact. All the members where exhausted day in and out. 

Minho and Chan would be lying if they said they didn't miss being in each other's arms, but alas were to tired to attempt unsuspiciously sneaking off or trying to be alone. The minute they got home the members would take a bath and immediately go to bed, and that's only if they didn't collapse and fall asleep first.

Chan was hardly at home either way so that just made things even more busy and difficult. He'd stay late at the company in the studio. Minho would stay back sometimes also but they were in totally different parts of the building plus Minho would always leave so Hyunjin and Felix could get some sleep as where Chan was even more stubborn staying late whether Changbin or Jisung stay or not. He'd actually be the one to chase them off to bed even though he knows he should be sleeping as well.

He was so caring to everyone else but so hard on himself and Minho sometimes felt so helpless when it came to those things.

"idiot." Minho mumbled descending the stars after a long day. He spent most of the day recording and perfecting choreography, his last job of the day which he just came from being his private vocals lesson. The other members had a session too but he went last since he was busy with one of company's choreographers.

Being last he assumed they other members already left, since he didn't see any of them and the lobby was empty. He was about to leave when a voice he loves hearing very much called out to him. 

"hey." It was Chan, Manager Jung at his side. 

He felt like he hasn't really seen Chan lately especially outside of the group. They were mostly doing individual or subgroup stuff lately. The only time all nine of them were together is when they worked on group choreo, or at home but either of them were probably already asleep.

"Hey." Minho smiled trying his best not to run up to the other and crush him in a hug. Chan stopped about a feet away already lost in the others eyes thought Mr. Jung quickly broke it up by coughing in his hand reminding the males that they were indeed still in public. They broke eye contact, blush dusting both their faces. 

"You have no schedules tomorrow and I dragged this one," Mr. Jung started pointing at Chan "—from the studio so he won't over work himself." the guilty man is questions chuckled sheepishly as Minho sent a grateful look towards Jung and a judging look towards him.

"Now off, go get some rest."

"did they other members go home already?" Chan question."

"…..yes. yes they did."

Bowing goodbye Minho and Chan exited the building. Mr. Jung watched them through the glass windows as the walked down the street disappearing behind the corner.

"Hyunnngggg." Manager Jung turned around to meet Jisung dragging Seungmin behind him.

"hyung I found minnie!" Jisung said pointing behind, a cheerful expression as if he just did something amazing. 

"Seungmin we've been Looking for you for 30 minutes, I told all of you to stay in van, Chan or Minho could have seen you, where you?" Jung scolded.

"uh...the bathroom?—"

"Ha bathroom my foot," Jisung interupted "I'm pretty sure there isn't any restrooms in Day6's practice room, he was trying to sneak peak of they're new song—" 

"sleep with one eye open—" the vocalist threatened.

"okay okay okay, enough let's just go the others are waiting." Mr. Jung said stopping the pending fight that would probably break out between the two. He walked off, Jisung and Seungmin in toe, in the direction of the back parking lot, where the rest of Stray Kids minus Chan and Minho were waiting.

  
" .....So Seungmin... did you hear what the song was called?"

"HYUNG WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HIM?!"

"...... it's called 'Sweet Chaos'"

"SEUNGMIN!"

*****************

Kicking off their shoes, Chan and Minho entered the apartment. Minho going to his room and Chan making an immediate B-line for the kitchen. Chan was chugging down a cup of orange juice when Minho entered the kitchen.

"Hyung?" he called Chan humming in response.

"um I don't think anyone is here?"

"what? What do you mean?" 

"everyone's room is empty." Minho said frowning. Didn’t took the silence in the dorm upon entering as anything since it was normal for the members to be dead tired and go to bed early, even if it was only around 7pm right now.

Checking around the dorm himself, Minho was right, the members weren't here, nor where they hiding anywhere.

They first tried calling Woojin and panicked a little since the eldest didn't answered the first time. But as Chan dialed the main vocals number again there was a knock at the door Minho deciding to go answer it. Just then Woojin answered the call, Chan bursting with a wave of relief and questions. "—Woojin where are you? are you with the members? where are you guys? are you okay—" 

"woah Chan calm down." the voice on the other line that definitely was not Woojin chuckled.

"Manager Jung?"

"The one and only."

"I— what's going on, I thought you said the members where here—"

"Relax. Look the members are fine, they're here with me."

"o..kay.. but what are—"

"nope don't ask any questions, you and Minho just have fun, the guys will be home by 11, later." 

"But—" and with that Jung hanged up the phone leaving Chan highly confused, but he didn't have long to stay in that state as Minho walked back into the living room, two plastic bags in hand, expression just as confused as Chan.

"uhhh."

  
.................

Minho and Chan sat in front of a small table, the food that was in the bag Minho had earlier laid out on it as they both wrapped their heads around things.

"so the food was already paid for and even addressed to us?" Chan questioned earning a nod from the dancer.

"He set us up didn't he." Minho said after a Minute.

"yup, but like in a nice way I guess."

"I thought he was annoyed with us and our little 'secret dates'" 

"I don't think he's annoyed, just worried that we'd get caught, he can also lose his job you know.' he's doing us such a big favors, time and time again if can never repay him." Chan said.

"do you think the others know?" Minho questioned.

“I don't know."

"do you think Jisung knows—" Minho didn't get to finish as Chan gently but quickly turned Minho head and pressing his lips to his pulling away soon after. "Stop worrying and just enjoy this will yah?" Chan said with a low chuckled and a reassuring smile, dimples visible. Minho couldn’t say no to the dimples.

Minho took a breath before nodding and interlocking his hands with Chan, going in for another kiss.

...................

"I can't believe they think STILL we don't know." Hyunjin said, using his chopsticks to move a piece of meat from the grill onto his plate "Are they even gonna plan to tell us anytime soon.

"I know right, it's so obvious." Changbin drawled from across Hyunjin.

After grabbing a piece of meat for himself as well Felix join the conversation "Like if it isn't painfully obvious among ourselves already, Chan hyung talks in his sleep, 'I loVe yUo miNho, miNniE yOur sO prEtTy." Felix said imitating his leader, The members finding the (poor imitation) hilarious.

"Does he do it in English?" Jeongin questioned, mischievous smile on his face.

"ugh don't get me started, he's even worse in English, it's like he's reciting poetry in dreams just for Minho hyung. On the bright at least when we started releasing love songs, we can count on Chan hyung " that erupted another fit of laughter from the members. 

"what about Minho?" Seungmin asked knowing the dancer also somewhat talks in his sleep.

"I mean when he's not cussing out some random stranger in his dream, it's ALL Chan." the maknae comfirmed." 

"You guys should just really let them know you know, They're such a handful, I'm there manager not their date manager." Mr. Jung complained said after pouring himself and Woojin some soju, taking his cup and taking a sip Woojin he stopped to think. "I wonder why they won't tell us though."

No one had the answer to that so everyone just continued on eating and chatting. 

Well except for Jisung, he silently ate his barbeque, while deep in thought. He didn't know for sure why Minho and Chan kept their relationship but he had an idea. They probably want it to keep it from him. Long story short Minho and Jisung had a little thing going on before debut, only ending it because they knew they had too in order to debut. They decided to just be friends and if an opportunity showed itself to them they'd take it and get back together.

But it seems Minho's heart had different plans, his feelings for Jisung turned completely platonic as he fell in love with Chan, but he didn't blame him and as matter of fact he wasn't upset, hurt or mad at all, He was actually one of the first to pick up on their relationship and he was/is honestly so happy for them both.

He was happy for them and he understood. especially since.......

"Jisung, your eating plastic there bud," Hyunjin chuckled from across the table, bringing him out of his thoughts, he hadn't even notice his plate was empty and he was just stabbing the plastic plate. 

"here." The taller said offering him another plate. "Thanks." the rapper smiled taking it, their fingers brushing against each other, the blush that dusted Jisung’s face going unnoticed by the taller has he simply nodded and went back to talking to the members, leaving Jisung to deal with warm chest and drumming of his heart in his ears.

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat

He was happy for Minho and Chan and he understood. especially since the same happened to him.

........ 

A few hours later Minho and Chan felt like they were on cloud 9. Being this close to each other and for so long felt surreal.

They had dinner, spending half of it acting like those cliché couples that feed each, then they moved to the couch to watch a movie. Though they didn't remember half the movie since during most of it they ended up giving and stealing kisses from each other and breaking out in tickles fights and even wrestling, which Minho won most of cause he somehow found a way to cheat, like Chan's pretty sure stealing kisses from your opponent to distract them was against the rules. But since Minho's cute he'll let him win.

Right now they were currently Laying face to face on Minho's bed, laughter dying down after Chan corner him in here to take revenge on him after cheating during wrestling via tickle punishment. But they calmed down just laying together holding each others hands.

“I know this this isn’t ideal “ Chan started “—and it’s not like I planned this out but, I’ll take you out on a real date someday, where can walk outside, hold hands and be ourselves.” 

The dancer smiled, messaging Chan fingers “ I’d love that but for now this is more then enough, we’ll have to thank Jung hyung later.”

“yeah, well have to be on our best behavior else end up having our dates in a closet.”

“that’s not a bad idea, it’s private—”

“Minho.”

“I’m kidding I’m kidding.”

Minho was still giggling to himself as Chan reached a hand out caressing the younger's flushed cheek. His laughter subsided but his joyous smile still remained as he leaned into the older hands, just simply enjoying his touch and close proximity. 

"I love you." Chan suddenly said, Minho's heart felt so warm. It's not like they haven't told each other this before but it's been a while and having this evening all to them self was just so refreshing.

Moving closer and bringing his own hands to Chan face, sliding his thumb over his dimples.

"I love you too." They probably kissed a dozens of times today but none as sweet and worthwhile as they one they shared before failing asleep, tightly in each others arms and feet tangled, for the first time, the pure lulling comfort of each other's presence and the exhaustion of the week catching up to them as they were sent off to dream land to dream of nothing but each other

...............

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think💖
> 
> Twitter @MoonieMinChan


End file.
